schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Homelander
Homelander ist der Hauptschurke der ersten Staffel der 2019 erschienenen Comicverfilmungs-Serie The Boys. Homelander ist ein fast unbesiegbarer Superheld, der Anführer der Seven und ein Idol von Millionen von Bürgern. Obwohl er als charmanter, patriotischer und freundlicher Held dargestellt wird, ist Homelander in Wahrheit ein psychisch kranker und gewalttätiger Egomane. Er wurde von Antony Starr dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Als Baby wurde John in einem Labor großgezogen. Da ihm die Chemikalie Compound V injiziert wurde, entwickelte er Superkräfte. Als erwachsener Mann trat er in die Dienste des Konzerns Vought International, welcher in den USA einen Großteil der Superhelden verwaltet und unterhält; sie erschufen auch das Compound V um die Superhelden überhaupt erst in die Welt zu bringen. Unter dem Alias Homelander wurde John zu einem übermächtigen und populärem Schild, der die amerikanischen Werte verkörperte und stets optimistisch war und lächelte. Er wurde zu Voughts Aushängeschild und zu dem Anführer von Voughts Elite-Heldentruppe, den Seven. Homelander hat eine besondere Beziehung zu Madelyn Stillwell, der Vizepräsidentin von Vought Industries. Während diese primär eine müttlerliche Beziehung zu ihm hat, begehrt er sie auch insgeheim. Homelander hat auf Madelyn bezogen einen ausgeprägten Ödipus-Komplex. Daher hasst er auch Madelyns Baby und ist eifersüchtig auf den Jungen. Homelanders Image wird von Vought dazu benutzt, die Bevölkerung zu begeistern und von Voughts Zielen zu überzeugen, da Homelander äußerst charismatisch und patriotisch ist. Obwohl Homelander auf Außenstehende wie ein charmanter und freundlicher Held wirkt, versteckt sich hinter diesem Image jedoch ein wahnsinniger und sadistischer Mann mit Gotteskomplex. Bei seinen Einsätzen zieht er es vor, seine Gegner zu töten, anstatt sie zu verhaften und geht dabei generell äußerst grausam vor. Er ist alleine darauf aus, als Held darzustehen und ist jenen, die er rettet, gegenüber stets freundlich und höflich, steht allerdings auch nicht darüber, sie im Stich zu lassen wenn sie Zeuge von seinem wahren, grausamen Verhalten geworden sind. Während einer Weihnachtsfeier vor acht Jahren traf Homelander einst auf Becca Butcher, eine Mitarbeiterin von Vought, und ihren Ehemann Billy Butcher. Nach kurzem Smalltalk ließ Homelander die beiden alleine, vergewaltigte Becca aber einige Tage später in ihrem Büro. Obwohl Homelander der Situation keine weitere Bedeutung beimaß, wurde Becca ohne Homelanders Wissen von ihm schwanger. Das Baby verfügte über Superkräfte und starb bei der Geburt, als es sich aus Beccas Körper herausriss und auch Becca dabei tötete. Vought ließ Becca verschwinden, doch ihrem Ehemann Billy war dennoch klar, dass Homelander dafür verantwortlich war und verspürte fortan einen tiefen Hass auf sämtliche Superhelden. Homelander selbst bekam von all dem überhaupt nichts mit, da Madelyn es vor ihm geheim hielt. Zusammenarbeit mit den Seven Gemeinsam mit seiner Ex-Freundin und Heldin der Seven, Queen Maeve, verhindert Homelander den erfolgreichen Diebstahl eines Geldtransporters. Nachdem Queen Maeve den Wagen gestoppt hat, versuchen die beiden Räuber, zu entkommen, indem sie zwei Teenager als Geiseln nehmen. Daraufhin schreitet Homelander ein, der das Gewehr und die Hand des einen Mannes mit seinem Laserblick schmilzt und den anderen Mann kurzerhand einen gesamten Häuserblock weit wegschleudert. Als die beeindruckten Teenager Homelander daraufhin fragen, ob sie ein Selfie machen können, antwortet Homelander mit breitem Grinsen, dass sie dies natürlich machen können. Beim nächsten Treffen der Seven heißt Homelander zuallererst das neuste Mitglied Starlight willkommen. Die Superhelden beginnen, über den Profit zu sprechen, den ihnen ihre Werbedeals und Merchandise erbracht haben, doch Homelander findet dies uninteressant und will stattdessen wissen, wen sie in der letzten Woche gerettet haben. Nach dem Treffen schwingt Homelander sich in die Lüfte und verfolgt das Flugzeug des Bürgermeisters von Baltimore, der zuvor mit Madelyn verhandelt hatte und sie mit seinem Wissen über Compound V erpresst hat. Als Homelander das Flugzeug einholt, bringt er es mit seinem Laserblick zum Absturz und tötet sämtliche Personen darin - den Sohn des Bürgermeisters eingeschlossen. Am nächsten Tag betritt Homelander Madelyns Büro. Nach kurzem Smalltalk fragt er sie, ob sie bereits den Seven-Helden Translucent gefunden hat, der seit einigen Stunden als vermisst gilt. Madelyn verrät, dass es ihr noch nicht gelungen ist, woraufhin Homelander sich anbietet, nach ihm zu suchen. Madelyn lehnt jedoch dankend ab, da sie es für nicht notwendig hält. Stattdessen fragt sie sich, ob Homelander von dem Unfall des Bürgermeisters von Baltimore gehört hat, was Homelander beiläufig bestätigt. Madelyn behauptet dann aber, dass sie von The Deep, der das Wrack gefunden und untersucht hat, erfahren hat, dass sich an der Turbine des Flugzeugs Brandspuren befanden, wie sie von Homelanders Laserstrahlen entstehen. Sie erinnert ihn an die Dinge, für die Homelander steht, und behauptet, dass Rache keine dieser Dinge ist. Homelander behauptet, dass er es für Madelyn getan hat, da der Bürgermeister sie erpresst hat, woraufhin Madelyn dies anerkennt, jedoch auch behauptet, dass sie die letzte Person ist, die Homelander beschützen muss. Daraufhin fragt Homelander, wie der Bürgermeister überhaupt von Compound V erfahren konnte, woraufhin Madelyn entgegnet, dass sie nicht über Compound V sprechen werden. Homelander behauptet frustriert, dass er mehr für die Firma tun kann, doch Madelyn preist seine bereits vorhandenen Leistungen und behauptet, dass sie erwartet, dass er die Kongressabgeordneten unterhält, die am Abend zu einem Treffen eintreffen werden. Damit ist Homelander sichtlich nicht zufrieden, doch Madelyn behauptet, dass er dies einfach für sie tun muss und zulassen muss, dass sie ihn beschützt. Direkt nach seinem Gespräch lässt Homelander The Deep informieren, dass ein Treffen einberaumt wurde. Als Deep den Sitzungssaal betritt, findet er dort jedoch nur Homelander vor. The Deep kann dieser Situation nicht entkommen und nachdem er erzwungenermaßen Platz genommen hat, fragt Homelander ihn betont freundlich, was ihn dazu getrieben hat, mit seinem scheinbaren Fund am Flugzeugwrack zu Stillwell zu rennen. Sofort versucht The Deep verzweifelt, sich rauszureden und behauptet, eigentlich nichts gesehen zu haben. Zufrieden behauptet Homelander, dass er sich das schon gedacht hat und behauptet drohend, dass er nicht hofft, dass sie dieses Gespräch noch einmal führem werden, was der verängstigte Deep ihm bestätigt. Suche nach Translucent Da Translucent nach 24 Stunden noch immer nicht gefunden wurde, lässt Homelander sich von einer Vought-Angestellten Translucents letzten Standort geben, um selbst nach ihm zu suchen. Nachdem die Angestellte ihm den Ort genannt hat, fliegt Homelander sofort in die Richtung um dort nachzuschauen. Er untersucht auch auffällige Personen und lässt sich ihre Ausweise zeigen; dabei gerät er zufällig auch an Frenchie, einen der Männer, der Translucent entführt hat. Allerdings wird Homelander abgelenkt, als Bill Butcher zur Rettung von Frenchie eine Explosion in einem anderen Stadtteil auslöst, woraufhin Homelander sich sofort in die Luft schwingt und davonfliegt. Dies verhindert, dass er mitbekommt, wie Translucent nur Momente später an genau dem Ort, an dem Homelander sich gerade noch befand, in die Luft gesprengt und getötet wird. Da Madelyn bei seiner Rückkehr nach Vought noch immer kein großes Interesse an Translucents Verschwinden zeigt, kontaktiert Homelander stattdessen Queen Maeve und macht sich mit ihr auf Patroullie. Die beiden unterstützen eine SWAT-Einheit, die von einem Mann aus einem Hochhaus heraus beschossen wird. Da der Mann keine Gefahr für weder Homelander noch Maeve darstellt, führen sie ihr Gespräch auf dem Weg in das Hochhaus unbeirrt fort. Obwohl Maeve den Schützen problemlos besiegen und lebendig gefangen nehmen kann, rammt Homelander dem Mann frustriert seine Faust in den Bauch und tötet ihn somit. Während Maeve verärgert ist, dass Homelander ihren Gefangenen getötet hat, wischt dieser sich nur angewidert das Blut von seinem Handschuh und schießt dann mit dem Gewehr des Mannes auf die kugelsichere Maeve, damit es wirkt, als hätten sie den Mann aus Notwehr getötet. Nachdem die Gefahr beseitigt ist, ziehen die beiden ab. Während eines Wettrennens, welches Vought austrägt und in dem A-Train gegen Shock Wave antreten soll, sind auch die anderen Mitglieder der Seven zu Promotionszwecken anwesend. Homelander landet eindrucksvoll und aufmerksamkeitswirksam vor dem Stadion. Obwohl Homelander charmant und freundlich wirkt und mit den Massen scherzt, widert ihn die ganze Situation komplett an, da er sich wie ein Maskottchen fühlt. Auch ein Gespräch mit seiner Ex-Freundin Queen Maeve hat nicht den erwünschten Erfolg. Während Homelander gelangweilt und genervt das Rennen beobachtet, fällt ihm auf, dass ein Mann in der Menge, Butcher, ihn ernst anstarrt. Später wird Madelyn von Homelander zu einem Treffen mit The Deep eingeladen und als sie dort auftaucht, offenbart The Deep Madelyn, dass seine Fische die Überreste von Translucent in einem Koffer am Boden eines Flusses gefunden haben. Als Madelyn die Überreste sieht, ist die geschockt und Homelander fragt, ob Madelyn etwa immer noch glaubt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten haben. Madelyn beschimpft die Mörder geschockt als Wahnsinnige, doch Homelander korrigiert sie und verrät, dass die Mörder sogar ziemlich clever waren: Sie haben es geschafft, Translucent zu töten, haben die Überreste in einem Zink-Koffer versteckt, damit Homelander sie nicht so schnell finden kann und haben sich dadurch, den Koffer in den Fluss zu werfen, Zeit erkauft. Homelander, der sich nur noch schwer beherrschen kann, murmelt, dass Translucents Mörder ihnen soeben den Krieg erklärt haben. Flugzeugabsturz Als es zu einer Flugzeugentführung über dem Atlantischen Ozean kommt, entsendet Madelyn Homelander und Maeve. Obwohl die Superhelden noch nicht im Ausland kämpfen dürfen, gibt es keine Verbote für internationale Gewässer und Madelyn sieht dies als Chance an, das Image ihres Gesetzesentwurfs - laut dem die Superhelden ans Militär outgesourced werden dürften - zu steigern, so dass sich niemand im Kongress trauen würde, noch dagegen zu stimmen. Sie fordert Homelander daher auf, das Flugzeug zu retten und behauptet, dass dies wesentlich wichtiger als Translucent sei. Homelander und Maeve machen sich sofort auf den Weg, betreten das Flugzeug noch in der Luft und nachdem Maeve zwei der Entführer getötet hat, tötet Homelander den letzten, indem er ihm mit seinem Laserblick direkt durchs Herz schießt. Nachdem auf dem Flug wieder Ruhe eingekehrt ist, genießt Homelander die Aufmerksamkeit und den Applaus der Menge. Erst dann fällt ihnen auf, dass das Cockpit noch abgeschlossen ist und als Homelander und Maeve hineintreten, bezeugen sie, wie ein vierter Entführer gerade den Captain erschießt. Sofort enthauptet Homelander ihn mit seinem Laserblick, zerstört dabei aber auch das Fenster des Cockpits und schmilzt das Steuerungssystem. Nach kurzen Überlegungen, wie man den Menschen helfen kann, erkennt Homelander gelangweilt, dass es wohl keine Möglichkeit gibt, das Flugzeug vor einem Absturz zu bewahren. Maeve sucht noch verzweifelt nach Wegen, die Menschen auf dem Flugzeug zu retten, doch Homelander - der öffentlich immer noch betont optimistisch und freundlich ist - ist bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen. Maeve will zumindest ein Kind und seine Mutter retten, doch Homelander zischt, dass sie der Welt dann berichten würden, wie sie den Rest der Menschen an Bord im Stich gelassen haben. Nun erkennt auch der Rest der Menschen an Bord, was Homelander plant, woraufhin dieser sie mit seinem Laserblick zurücktreibt. Er zwingt Maeve, sich ihm anzuschließen und fliegt dann gemeinsam mit ihr aus dem Flugzeug, welches kurz darauf auf dem Ozean zerschellt. Homelander und Maeve sind kurz darauf anwesend, als die ersten Wrackteile und Leichen an der Küste angespült werden und Ermittlungen angestellt werden. Als Vertreter der Medien erscheinen, spielt Homelander betroffen und behauptet vorwurfsvoll, dass die Menschen an Bord des Flugzeugs nicht hätten sterben müssen, wenn man bereits zugelassen hätte, dass die Superhelden mit dem Militär zusammenarbeiten. Nachdem Homelander von A-Train erfährt, dass eine feindliche Gruppe durch A-Trains Freundin von dem Compound V erfahren haben, zwingt er A-Train, seine Freundin durch eine Heroin-Überdosis zu töten. Homelander behauptet, dass A-Train zwar wirklich Scheiße gebaut hat, dass es aber richtig von ihm war, zu Homelander zu kommen und es ihm zu beichten. Nachdem dies geklärt ist, macht sich Homelander gemeinsam mit Maeve zu einer Trauerfeier für die Toten des Flugzeugabsturzes auf und hält dort auch eine Rede. Allerdings merkt er, dass Maeve aufgrund dieser heuchlerischen Rede und der Situation generell sehr aufgebracht ist. Nachforschungen bezüglich der Feinde Als Homelander später einem von Vought gesponserten konservativ-religiösen Festival auftritt, ist er mit der für ihn geplanten Rede unzufrieden und sucht daher Madelyn auf. Während Homelander an die Seelen und Hoffnung der Menschen appellieren will, fordert Madelyn, dass er sich an die geplante Rede hält, die so konzipiert ist dass sie insbesondere die Politiker im Kongress erreichen soll, die über das Gesetz zur Militarisierung der Superhelden abstimmen sollen. Da Madelyn einen Termin mit ihrem Sohn hat, ist sie für Homelanders Einwände aber wenig zugänglich und lässt ihn stehen, so dass Homelander sich noch weniger geschätzt fühlt und wütend und eifersüchtig das Baby anstarrt, welches Madelyn davonträgt. Daraufhin kehrt Homelander zu dem Fest zurück, wo er bei einer Art Gala auf Hughie, einen Freund von Starlight, trifft. Nach kurzem Smalltalk beginnt die "Taufe", ein spezielles Event des Festivals, in dem Homelander und ein anderer Superheld die Gäste, die viel Geld bezahlt haben, taufen. Als Hughie drankommt, merkt Homelander, dass Hughie nervös ist, spricht ihm aber gut zu. Nachdem die Taufe vorbei ist, verlässt Homelander das Zelt, da er seinen großen Auftritt hat und seine Rede halten muss, und ihm entgeht so, wie Hughie - derjenige, der auch Translucent getötet hat - den anderen Helden, der Teil der Compound V-Industrie ist, erpresst und von ihm Informationen über Compound V erhält. Entgegen Madelyns Befehlen improvisiert Homelander seine Rede und kommt damit bei den Bürgern wesentlich besser an. Nach dem Ende seiner Rede schwebt Homelander mitten ins Publikum und lässt sich von den begeisterten Zivilisten feiern. Um die Probleme zu lösen die Homelanders Rede ihr bereitet hat, nutzt Madelyn Homelanders Ödipus-Komplex ihr gegenüber aus um ihn zu beruhigen und zu verführen. Kurze Zeit später wird Homelander eines Abends von einem Mann kontaktiert, der behauptet, Informationen bezüglich der Gruppe von Personen zu haben, nach der Homelander sucht. Tatsächlich kann er Homelander sogar Fotos der Personen liefern. Ohne sich noch weiter mit dem Informanten zu befassen, schwingt Homelander sich in die Luft. Mit diesem Wissen bewaffnet will Homelander nun gegen seine Feinde vorgehen. Als er das Foto von Billy Butcher näher studiert, erkennt er ihn zudem als den Ehemann von Becca Butcher und als den Mann aus dem Publikum von A-Trains Wettrennen wieder. Homelander beruft nun die verbliebenen Seven, A-Train, Maeve, Starlight und Black Noir, zusammen und behauptet, dass er von einigen von ihnen in letzter Zeit enttäuscht ist. Er behauptet auch, dass die Seven nicht einmal mehr sieben sondern nur noch fünf sind und projiziert ein Foto von Hughie in den Raum. Starlight ist geschockt, Hughies Gesicht zu sehen, da er ihr Freund ist, doch Homelander beschuldigt Hughie, Translucent getötet zu haben. Homelander bezichtigt Starlight öffentlich der Kooperation mit Hughie und bedroht sie mit seinem Laserblick. Erst als Maeve einschreitet, hält Homelander sich verächtlich zurück und wendet sich stattdessen Maeve zu. Er sieht es als persönlichen Gefallen an Maeve an, Starlight nicht an Ort und Stelle umzubringen und beendet daraufhin das Treffen. Er sucht nun Madelyn auf, die er beiläufig nach Becca Butcher fragt und sich erkundigt, ob sie zufällig etwas von dieser gehört hat. Madelyn ist überrascht, danach befragt zu werden und streitet irgendwelches Wissen über Beccas Verbleib ab. Sie versucht, Homelander von diesem Gedanken abzulenken und lädt ihn ein, den Abend mit ihr im Büro zu verbringen, doch Homelander lehnt dies zu ihrer Überraschung ab. Stattdessen schwingt Homelander sich in die Lüfte und macht sich auf den Weg zu dem Landsitz des Doktors, der ihn einst im Labor aufzog. Auch bei diesem erkundigt er sich nach Becca Butcher und erfährt, dass diese nach der Vergewaltigung von Homelander scheinbar schwanger wurde und das Kind daher in einem Vought-Labor zur Welt bringen sollte, bei der Geburt aber mit dem Kind starb. Es kommt daraufhin zu einer erhitzten Diskussion zwischen Homelander und dem Doktor, der sich dafür entschuldigt, wie Homelander Jugend verlief. Homelander behauptet verbittert, der größte Superheld der Welt zu sein, doch der Doktor bezeichnet ihn als seinen größten Fehler. Kurz darauf wird Homelander von Vought zurückberufen, da Butcher und seine Gruppe genug Beweise über Compound V haben, um Vought ernsthafte Probleme zu bereiten. Wahrheit über Becca offenbart Um dies zu verhindern, wird Homelander nach Syrien berufen, da sich herausgestellt hat, dass es dort einen Terroristen mit Superkräften gibt - dieser wurde jedoch von Homelander mit Compound V erschaffen. Homelander trift sich mit einer Einheit des U.S.-Militärs und rät ihnen freundlich sich fernzuhalten, da er sie Situation im Griff hat. Er betritt daraufhin die Lagerhalle, in der die Terroristenzelle sich eingenistet hat, und tötet direkt zwei Terroristen mit seinem Laserblick. Daraufhin wird er von den anderen Terroristen attackiert, tötet aber gnadenlos alle Menschen in der Halle - sowohl Terroristen als auch Zivilisten. Bevor er dem Rest der Truppen erlaubt, die Lagerhalle zu betreten, schmuggelt er eine Phiole Compound V hinein um es darstellen zu lassen, als hätten die Terroristen ihr eigenes Compound V erzeugt. Vought lässt es dadurch so darstehen, als wären Voughts Superhelden die einzigen, die eine Katastrophe verhindern könnten. Dadurch macht sie das amerikanische Militär effektiv von Vought abhängig und verändert so das Spielfeld zu ihrem Vorteil. Dies hat zur Folge, dass Madelyns Militärdeal durchgewunken wird. Homelander ist aber nach wie vor wütend über das Wissen, dass er von dem Doktor erfahren hat und dass Madelyn ihm vorenthalten hat. Bei einer Vought-Gala, in der die Firma den Militär-Deal feiert, konfrontiert Homelander Madelyn daraufhin mit dem Wissen und diese entschuldigt sich und behauptet, dass sie Homelander nur beschützen wollte. Homelander ignoriert dies und offenbart Madelyn daraufhin zudem, dass er derjenige war, der die Terroristen in Syrien mit Compound V aufgespritzt hatte und daher für Voughts letzten Triumph verantwortlich ist. Stolz über seine Leistung wartet er auf Madelyns Reaktion und diese erkauft sich Zeit, indem sie Homelander in ihr Büro führt und Sex mit Homelander hat. Erst danach offenbart sie Homelander, dass sie in naher Zukunft Edgars Nachfolge als Präsident von Vought antreten wird. Homelander fragt besorgt, ob sie sich dennoch jeden Tag sehen werden und Madelyn lügt und verspricht, dass sie immer für ihn da sein wird. Nachdem Madelyn nach Hause zurückgekehrt ist, wird sie dort von Billy Butcher erwartet und als Geisel genommen. Als Homelander davon erfährt, macht er sich sofort auf den Weg zu Madelyns Haus, wo dieser bereits ein Sprengstoffgürtel umgehängt wurde der aktiviert wird, sobald Butcher seine Hand vom Zünder nimmt. Homelander betritt Madelyns Haus, trägt zu Madelyns Schock aber ihr Baby mit in den Raum und ignoriert Befehle Madelyns, das Baby wieder nach oben zu tragen. Er zeigt sich zudem beeindruckt von Butchers Taten und seiner Entschlossenheit. Während Homelander das Baby absetzt, behauptet er, dass er weiß warum Butcher gekommen ist und provoziert ihn mit der Vergewaltigung Beccas. Er fragt Butcher, was genau sein Ziel ist und Butcher antwortet, dass er gekommen ist um Homelander zu verletzen. Amüsiert nimmt Homelander dies zur Kenntnis, fragt dann aber, warum Butcher sich so sicher ist, dass es Homelander war, der Becca getötet hat. Aus Butchers Schweigen erkennt er, dass Butcher eigentlich keine wirklichen Beweise hat und als Madelyn verzweifelt schreit, dass Homelander ihr Baby in Sicherheit bringen soll, schreit Homelander zurück, dass sie den Mund halten soll. Er offenbart ihr, dass er sich noch einmal mit dem Doktor getroffen hat und die Wahrheit aus ihm herausgepresst hat; er weiß nun, dass Becca und sein Sohn beide noch leben. Verzweifelt entschuldigt Madelyn sich dafür, Homelander belogen zu haben, doch Homelander hat genug von ihren Lügen. Obwohl Madelyn ihm ihre Liebe beteuert, will Homelander ihre Lügen nicht hören und fordert, dass sie die Wahrheit sagt. Er droht, sie ansonsten mit Butcher alleine zu lassen und Madelyn gesteht tränenüberströmt, dass Homelander ihr Angst macht. Nachdem Madelyn diese Wahrheit ausgesprochen hat, bedankt Homelander sich dafür, dass sie endlich die Wahrheit sagt. Er küsst sie auf die Stirn und schmilzt ihren Schädel dann mit seinem Laserblick. Erst dann wendet er sich wieder Butcher zu und fragt ihn amüsiert, was noch gleich sein Plan war. Da es nun keinen Unterschied mehr macht, zündet Butcher seine Bombe und verliert während der Explosion das Bewusstsein. Er kommt erst am nächsten Morgen im Garten eines fremden Hauses wieder zu sich und sieht sich mit Homelander konfrontiert, der sich höhnisch über ihn beugt. Homelander behauptet höhnisch, dass Butcher sich nicht für die Rettung bedanken muss, rät ihm jedoch, aufzustehen, da es Butcher interessieren wird, was Homelander ihm zu zeigen hat. Als Butcher dabei ist, aufzustehen, treten Becca und ihr Sohn aus dem Haus und während Homelander dem Jungen offenbart, dass er sein Vater ist und dass sie eine Familie sind, kann Butcher nur geschockt seine für tot gehaltene Frau ansehen. Galerie HomelanderKind.png|Homelander als Kind im Labor HomelanderPromo.png|Homelander in einem Werbevideo HomelanderErscheint.png|Homelander rettet zwei Jugendliche HomelanderSelfie.png|Homelander macht ein Selfie mit seinen Fans HomelanderHeldentreffen.png|Homelander bei einem Heldentreffen HomelanderSitztBeiMadelyn.png|Homelander ist frustriert HomelanderErwartetDeep.png|Homelander erwartet The Deep HomelanderBedrohtDeep.png|Homelander bedroht The Deep HomelanderIstGenervt.png|Homelander fühlt sich ausgenutzt HomelanderMaevePatroullie.png|Homelander und Maeve auf Patroullie HomelanderErklärtLeichenfund.png|Homelander berichtet Madelyn von Translucents Tod HomelanderMadelynLeichenfund.png|Homelander konfrontiert Madelyn mit Translucents Leiche HomelanderTrifftHuey.png|Homelander trifft Huey HomelanderJesusrede.png|Homelander spricht zum Publikum HomelanderOffenbartFeinde.png|Homelander offenbart die Identität der Feinde HomelanderBedrohtStarlight.png|Homelander bedroht Starlight HomelanderStarlightSauer.png|Homelander ist sauer auf Starlight HomelanderStreitMadelyn.png|Homelander, kurz bevor er Madelyn ermordet HomelanderTrifftSohn.png|Homelander trifft seinen Sohn Trivia * Homelander ist eine düstere Parodie bekannter Superhelden wie Superman und Captain America. Er vereint viele ihrer Kräfte und Eigenschaften, vertritt diese jedoch nur oberflächlich. en:Homelander pl:Ojczynosław Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Egoist Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Terrorist Kategorie:Unsterblich Kategorie:Saboteur Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Gefallener Held Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Karma-Houdini Kategorie:Lebendig Kategorie:Eltern